Byzantine Empire
' ' The Byzantine Empire, also known as the Eastern Roman Empire (ERE), is a de jure empire consisting of 9 kingdom titles, 39 duchy titles and 121 county titles. The title exists for the entirety of the timeframe of Crusader Kings II and The Old Gods DLC. De Jure Territory The de jure kingdom titles within the Byzantine Empire are as follows: *Anatolia *Armenia *Bulgaria *Croatia *Georgia *Greece *Serbia *Sicily *Trebizond The de jure capital of the Byzantine Empire is the county of Constantinople - AI rulers of the Byzantine Empire are likely to make this their capital. Creation Conditions A ruler requires 2 kingdom titles, plus at least 80% (99) of the 123 de jure counties to create the Byzantine Empire. In addition, a significant amount of gold and piety is required to create the Byzantine Empire. Only Orthodox and Hellenic characters may create the Byzantine Empire title. The Byzantine Empire cannot be created if the Roman Empire exists. Creating the Byzantine Empire grants the creator 800 prestige. Unique Mechanics Mending the Schism (requires Legacy of Rome DLC) - Orthodox (also Catholic, Fraticelli, and Nestorian) rulers who control the Byzantine Empire can mend the Great Schism, the separation of the Catholic and Orthodox churches. Doing so requires control of the five Pentarchs (Constantinople, Rome, Alexandria, Jerusalem and Antioch), religious authority of at least 90% and 2000 piety. Mending the Great Schism makes Catholic Christianity a heresy of Orthodox Christianity, and upon mending the Schism many Catholic rulers and provinces will convert to Orthodoxy. Restoring the Roman Empire (requires Legacy of Rome DLC) - (Christian) Byzantine Emperors who control the following 14 duchies can restore the Roman Empire: Latium, Venice, Ferrera, Sicily, Genoa, Capua, Apulia, Thrace, Antioch, Jerusalem, Alexandria, Athens, Tunis and Croatia. Restoring the Roman Empire costs 3000 prestige and replaces the Byzantine Empire's name and coat of arms to those of the Roman Empire. Emperors of the restored Roman Empire gain a unique trait which increases their prestige and vassal opinion. 'Establishing the Varangian Guard '(requires The Old Gods ''or ''Charlemagne DLC) - Byzantine Emperors can expend 300 gold and 300 prestige to establish the Varangian Guard, a company of Norse warriors vassalised to the Byzantine Emperor. The Emperor can then raise this company at minimal cost. Sons of Norse rulers will leave their homes to seek fame and fortune serving with the Varangian Guard, and will often return changed men. The Varangian Guard is already established by the regular Crusader Kings II 1066 start date, and only needs establishing in the timeframes of The Old Gods and Charlemagne DLCs starting in 867 and 769. 'Born in the Purple '(requires Legacy of Rome DLC) - Children born to the Emperor are 'porphyrogennetos' - literally born in the purple. The term comes from the Purple Chamber of the Imperial Palace, a room traditionally used for the birthing of the children of the Emperor. Children who are born in the purple are placed higher in the line of succession than older siblings who are not. This can be circumvented by giving an older child the honorary title of 'Despot' - they then count as being born in the purple. Rulers with the 'Born in the Purple' trait have a +10 vassal opinion modifier. 'Imperial Administration '(requires Legacy of Rome DLC) - Rulers of the Roman Empire can freely revoke titles of ducal rank, and retract sub-vassals from their direct vassals without suffering an opinion penalty with their other vassals. Trivia * The year the campaign ends, 1453, aligns directly with the historical year of the fall of Constantinople and the end of the Byzantine Empire. See Also *Roman Empire External Links *Byzantine Empire *Great Schism *Roman Empire *Varangian Guard Category:Empires